


Ambrosia

by sutepu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (my) death, Angst, Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, ooc maybe ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutepu/pseuds/sutepu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sougo looks at the scattered and broken flower petals on the ground. It's Ambrosia, he thinks, and it means mutual love...no, that can't be right. What a big joke. Even if it is true, what's the point? Yamato-san is already gone forever, deceased, dead."</p><p>aka I am emo and I don't love myself enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> wow would u look @ my amazing fic naming skills good job me
> 
> YOOO so basically one day i thought to my yamasou shipper self, what if hanahaki+character death for MAXIMUM SUFFERING and here i am
> 
> i legit cried while writing this im so
> 
> ummmm so basically "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals."

Ousaka Sougo, along with the rest of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale and other acquaintances all stand together, wearing black. Black like the dark sky, which was pouring rain. Black like their faces, which were devastated and full of regret.

They all stand there, looking at the modest grave in front of them. The grave is small, just like the other ones in the graveyard. It doesn't have any elaborate decorations, not that the person buried under would appreciate them anyways. It was just plain, small, simple and easy to miss.

And yet, it meant so much more. The grave doesn't do him justice, Sougo thinks to himself. In fact, any kind of grave can never do him justice.

The name on the grave says "Nikaido Yamato". Underneath his name, there is other trivial things like his birthdate, the day of his untimely death, et cetra.

Sougo stares at the grave, and suddenly he feels the need to vomit. He quietly excuses himself, the others nod solemnly, and he goes to a large tree not far away. Good, he thinks, nobody can see. He presses his hand to his chest and starts coughing. Small yellow petals, the ends tinted with orange and a bit of blood start to fall from his delicate mouth and paint the wet dirt ground below.

Sougo smiles sadly, takes out his white handkerchief and wipes his tears. His love is unrequited, even after death. Maybe it was just a silly kind of admiration all along. Of course Yamato-san wouldn't like him back, why did he even expect that to happen. He was just another friend, another groupmate to him...

He looks at the scattered and broken flower petals on the ground. It's Ambrosia, he thinks, and it means mutual love...no, that can't be right. What a big joke. Even if it is true, what's the point? Yamato-san is already gone forever, deceased,  _dead_.

I need to book a surgery fast and remove these feelings, Sougo tells himself. After all, it's more easier to lose than to be hung up. He doesn't like this, doesn't like the flowers falling out of his mouth every 3 hours; doesn't like the feeling of bitterness; doesn't want tolove somebody who can  _never return his feelings_.

Sougo fixes himself before joining the others again. He picks up a bouquet he prepared earlier. There's only acacias in the bouquet, and Sougo silently hopes that nobody notices the meaning behind them.

He quietly lays the bouquet on the simple grave and whispers two phrases. They're simple, but a wave of feelings rush over him and the tears start to fall again.

"I love you. Goodbye Yamato-san."

**Author's Note:**

> acacias mean secret love or smth yea basically
> 
> I'm so sorry this is bad and short but it's so hard looking at the screen thru ur tears u feel plus i wrote this within 1 hr so
> 
> also i hope u enjoyed the Angst™
> 
> and if u want come hmu on the twitters @sutazaki
> 
> leave some comments or kudos to boost my dwindling ego pleas,,,,,wipes my tears


End file.
